


It’s Called What?

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is going to warm Russ up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Called What?

It’s Called What?  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt is going to warm Russ up.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/calledwhat_zpswxihnlho.jpg.html)  


The temperature outside was only 12 degrees and Milt knew that when Russ got home he was going to be frozen. Russ needed something to warm him up besides dinner. Milt had made a nice stew for dinner and that was all ready, but Milt was going to make him a mixed drink that would make him warm, everywhere.

Milt pulled out the ingredients and began to build the drink. When Russ walked in the front door, Milt could see he was frozen. “Hi, Russ.”

“Hey, Milt. It smells wonderful in here. Maybe I could have a cup of coffee to warm up with.”

“I’m making you a mixed drink that is guaranteed to warm you up. I promise.”

“Okay…I’ll trust you.”

Russ sat down and watched Milt build the drink. Milt took 1 ½ ounces of Stali Strasberi vodka, 1 ½ ounces of 99 Bananas banana schnapps and 3 ounces of cranberry juice. He poured all of the ingredients over ice and handed it to Russ.

“I hate to point out the obvious, but this is a cold drink, Milt.”

“Drink it and let it sit for a moment and let me know if you’re still cold,” Milt said.

It was a small drink so Russ tossed his head back and swallowed it down in no time at all. Then he just stood there and waited. Finally he smiled and he said, “Wow! It sneaks up on you, doesn’t it?”

“You’re going to feel warm everywhere in moments,” Milt teased.

Russ smiled and said, “I already feel warm everywhere, if you know what I mean.”

“Cool. This drink is living up to its name.”

“Why, what is its name?”

Milt grinned, happily. “It’s called Bulge in my Pants. Honest, I’m not kidding and it’s a good name for it, because you have a bulge in your pants.”

Russ laughed. “Come here and let me show you how warm I am now.”

“Dinner will keep, let’s go into the bedroom,” Milt suggested.

“Could I have one more of those drinks before we head in there, Milt?”

“You know it. I’ll make us both one and we can both have a bulge in our pants.” Milt snickered the entire time he was building the drinks. Russ on the other hand was in the bedroom waiting, naked, on the bed. Milt got the drinks and walked in saying, “Well, it can’t be bulge in my pants anymore. You have no pants.”

Milt handed the drink to Russ and they clinked their glasses. “Cheers, Milt.”

“Cheers, Russ.”

Milt was naked in no time flat after he finished his drink. Just the way Russ preferred him.

All that could be heard in the house were soft sexy sounds coming from both men as they made each other happy. And warm.

The end


End file.
